


First “I love you’s.” w/ Peter Parker

by deanmonreigns



Series: Marvel Writings [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, marvel fluff, marvel headcanon, marvel imagine, marvel imagines, peter parker imagine, peter parker imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/You
Series: Marvel Writings [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	First “I love you’s.” w/ Peter Parker

  * _The first time the word “I love you.” Was spoken was when you were over at Peter’s place studying._
  * _Peter was the first one to say, “I love you.” In the relationship._
  * _He was beyond nervous to say those three words, he was a shuttering mess._
  * _Fiddling with his fingers nervously, as he thought whether to tell you those three words or not, I mean you’s two have only been dating for a couple of weeks, it was probably too early to tell you that. But then he thought maybe he should._
  * _He wasn’t really paying attention to the text on the textbook in front of him either, to stuck in his own battle of thoughts to realize you asked him a question._
  * _He only snapped out of it when he felt your hand on his shoulder slightly caressing it, his head snapped up towards you, his eyes widen in shock, while his heart raced faster._
  * _“Are you okay?” you asked, looking at him with concern in your eyes._
  * _Peter just stared at you for a few seconds before speaking._
  * _“Y-yeah, I’m fine.” He answered in a high-pitched voice, rubbing the nape of his neck. You raised your eyebrows at him, making Peter gulp._
  * _“Iloveyou.” He blurted out, rather quickly, that you didn’t quite catch what he said, your expression turned into a confused look, as you tried to figure out what he said. Though you thought you heard the words I love you, but you weren’t quite sure if he said those words._
  * _“What?” you asked, while Peter crossed his arms and slightly hugged himself, his eyes adverting to the textbook in front of him._
  * _“Y-you don’t have to s-say it back, but, I…love..you, so much, you are my whole world, y/n, and I know we’ve only been dating for two weeks and it’s probably too soon, but I love you so damn much, you are my world.” Peter confessed, your confused expression turned into a look of pure happiness, your eyes lit up._
  * _“I love you, too, so much.” You beamed, making Peter look up from the textbook he wasn’t even looking at, his eyes twinkled, as he stared at you, his whole face lit up with happiness._
  * _“Really?” he asked._
  * _“Yes.” You replied, leaning closer to him, Peter’s breath hitched, as you leaned even closer to him, until your forehead rested against his._
  * _“So much.” You spoke again, as your lips ghosted over his, making Peter gasp, as his eyes fluttered closed, his lips puckering slightly as he leaned closer to you, until your lips touched his softly, giving him a tender kiss. Your eyes fluttering closed as well._
  * _Peter’s hands came up to rest on the side of your face, pulling you closer into him, as the tender kiss got more passionate, your arms wrapping around his neck, making Peter moan into the passionate kiss._
  * _“Peter, y/n, did you guys want anything to eat? Or drink? I’m thinking takeout, Chinese or-oh sorry.” May suddenly spoke, as she opened the door to Peter’s room, only stopping in the threshold as her eyes landed on Peter and you making out._
  * _You and Peter pulled away from each other rather quickly, the both of you’s feeling flustered, while Peter blushed profusely, he nervously rubbed the nape of his neck, eyes flickering across the room, while you gave May a small smile._
  * _“T-take out sounds great, Chinese sounds great.” Peter squeaked out, making May smile, she gave you’s two a smirk, as her eyes twinkled with mischievous._
  * _“Got it, so, how’s the studying going?” she asked, leaning against the doorframe and crossing her arms. Knowing full well you and Peter definitely weren’t studying when she walked in._
  * _“Um, great, yeah.” You answered, tapping your fingers against the textbook._
  * _“Good, can you please leave so we can continue studying.” Peter spoke, still rubbing the nape of his neck._
  * _“I’m sure you’s two will be studying, but I’ll call you’s when the food comes unless you’s two are too busy ‘studying’.” She chuckled, letting out giggles as she walked out of the room, closing Peters door behind her, leaving you and Peter more embarrassed._
  * _Peter let out a groan, his head falling onto his textbook with a thud._
  * _“That was so embarrassing, I’m sorry about that.” He muttered, he lifted his head up to look at you._
  * _“Could have been worse.” You spoke softly, making Peter stare at you intently, with a look of awe in his eyes._
  * _“What?” you asked, slightly feeling anxiety forming in the pit of your stomach._
  * _“You are so beautiful.” Peter cooed, making your heart flutter. You were about to respond, but Peter spoke again._
  * _“Your lips are so soft and kissable, I could kiss you all day long, in fact, why don’t we kiss now instead of studying.” Peter spoke, slightly leaning closer to you._
  * _“As much as I love that idea, we have to study Peter.” You spoke, gulping as his forehead leaned against yours. His eyes gazing into your eyes._
  * _“Or we could just make out.” He stated, his hands cupping your cheeks, his thumbs caressing your jawline, as his lips ghosted above your lips, your breathing slightly hitched, as his lips pressed against yours softly, the both of you’s letting out a content sigh, your eyes fluttered closed, while Peters also fluttered closed to._
  * _Peter deepened the kiss, his hands falling to your waist, just as he was about to pull you onto his lap, your hands come to rest on his chest, slightly pushing him away, which made him pout at you._
  * _“We should study, don’t want to fail, and repeat another year.” You gasped out, trying to calm your breathing, you looked back at the textbook in front of you._
  * _“We already are repeating another year y/n.” Peter whined, making you chuckle, Peters head slummed onto your shoulder, as you tried to read the text on the book, but your mind was wandering off towards Peter…_




End file.
